<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is Lin. by rumithe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652983">He is Lin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe'>rumithe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an half-pwp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He is Lin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Lolita (Nabokov).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是林。<br/>
他在朋友眼里是美好的林迪尔，在他的父母眼里是懂事的林迪。<br/>
但在我眼里，他是林。<br/>
林是八月阳光下的绿荫，是九月秋风中的凉意，是一月冰雪下的温存，他是整个春天。<br/>
我看着他穿着不适合他的大号衬衫，在我们家的木质地板上转圈，乌黑的头发随着他的舞步在这偌大的空间里扬洒，不过它们长在他的头上，不会离开他。<br/>
然后他看见我，踏着那轻圌盈的步伐走过来，把我手中的公文包拿下，将他纤细的双臂搭在我劳累的肩膀上，却是一种难得的休憩。<br/>
他灰色的眼睛像是天上黯淡的星辰，那股笑意便显得愈发隐晦。<br/>
林的嘴唇带着樱桃色，他说起来话那两片薄唇张合不大却咬字清晰，洁白的牙齿衬着诱人的微红让我柔情纵放，呼吸的气息有柠檬的清香——他每日下午会喝上一杯温热的柠檬水，他喜欢在客厅切下柠檬片，酸甜的汁圌液附着在他好看的手上，当他调皮得像个不知世事的男孩似的把水果塞进我的嘴里时，那股香气又悠然地在我口腔中回荡，有他身上的气味。<br/>
他开始吻我，像每天做的一样，他亲吻我的鼻尖，留下一片温暖的湿圌润，然后他会停顿一下，我的林——我生命的意义，他会特意看着我笑，询问我工作如何，不听话的手指在我的后背摸索，我从不猜测他肆意下描画出的图案，我只需要看着他美丽的眉眼，就知道他在搞什么鬼。我想要回吻时，他马上抽回一只手堵住我的嘴顶回去，一股子狡黠的气质，随后他樱桃般甜美的嘴又张开了，他像是要说话了，却又喉中哑然，我等待着，他却离开了我，像是一个没有牵挂的精灵。这时，他是林。他是我无法猜透的林，他是我一个人的林，他是此时此刻独一无二的林。<br/>
他的身影消失在厨房拐角，我追上去忘了换鞋，他不在意的——哦，他当然不在意，他会在上床前拧着我的脸，认真地叫我去把那些污迹擦掉，不过好在那是个晴朗的日子，我的鞋底只留下了泥土的尘埃。<br/>
林拿着一个红透的苹果站在厨台后，他冲我挑了挑眉，我想上前，他立刻退后一步坐在那冰冷的金属台面上，这时我知道靠近不是上策，便只好站在原地询问我这位任性的小情人：<br/>
“是啊，你总是这样，林，你想要怎么样呢？”<br/>
林笑了，星辰在他眼里闪烁，他抬起手整理了一下自己稍微凌圌乱的黑发，我爱死了他触摸头发的那种姿态，那些不听话的发丝在那只仿佛有着魔力的手下服服帖帖，不一会他就变成了另一个林，那个衣冠整齐（伙计们，让我们忘了他那件不得体的衬衫）、头发柔顺的林，这时的林是我的爱人。他拿起苹果咬了一口，果肉的微黄比他的肤色健康，外表的鲜红却没有他的双圌唇更诱圌惑，他咯咯地笑起来，喊别人在高中时给我起的外号。我不出一句否定，他悬空的腿翘圌起来指向我，赤圌裸的脚上能看见青色的血管，它们隐匿在那片白圌皙。让我来抓你，你这位让人心圌痒的林，别渴望逃走。<br/>
我自以为良好的扑杀时机却意料之中地扑了个空，我转头去寻找自己逃跑的猎物时，发现他正悠闲地坐在沙发上继续啃咬着那颗苹果，姿势都摆得撩人又可爱——唉，我的林！你这个不明白尺寸的男孩！我脱下自己的西装外套，卷起袖子，下圌体的欲圌望因为这不断的挑拨而愈发膨圌胀，林，我的林，你要为自己所做的一切付出代价。<br/>
我以最快的速度冲上去，压制住了这个狡猾的精灵，我在后面紧紧抱着他，捏着他腹部上的皮肤，那颗苹果掉在我们的地板上，林还想要去捡，我立马抓圌住他的手腕，另一只手伸进他的衣服里摸索。<br/>
“你说呢，林，你还想怎么样？”<br/>
他开心地笑，不过被我禁锢的那只手却很快反过来充满恨意地掐着我的皮肤，头发间的香气弥漫在我的鼻间。<br/>
“你这个衣冠禽兽的伪君子！”他骂道，却又淹没在他停不下的笑声中。<br/>
我起身把他拽起来，让他坐在我身上，我的林就这样听话起来了——他不是那位林迪，他仍然是我的林，灰色的眼睛里闪着思考坏点子的光芒，我抱着他形状美好的臀圌部，俯身亲吻他的胸口——你说说，这怎么办？这个有心机的人，竟然把自己的衬衫穿得那样随意，一点的打闹下来他的肉体就要显露无遗。他的手抓着我的肩膀，他低下头在我耳边说道：“哈尔迪尔，别吻那里啦。”<br/>
行行好吧，我的林，你这位折磨人的妖精，以后不要再用这恼人的苹果影响我的情绪。<br/>
然后他的舌头伸出来刺圌激我的耳根，我把他抱在怀里，身下的欲圌望让我越来越难耐，我得释放出来——于是我那本来麻木的手又开始听从我的差遣，它们趁着主人的不注意悄悄深入到了黑发男人的股间，直到发起进攻对方才猛然在惊恐中苏醒。<br/>
“你真是个混圌蛋，知道吧？”他说，说得我没法不把自己的手从他的私圌密圌处乖乖抽圌出。<br/>
可我的林这时候很主动，他弓起身子，给了我一个无法猜测的笑，他的嘴唇还是那么让人疯狂，微翘圌起的嘴角旁边有一个清浅的窝，他跪在沙发上，好看的双膝支撑起他这开始浮躁的身体，这时候我喜欢用指尖滑过他健壮的小圌腿，那些足够的肌肉的线条的错落让我性圌致盎然，他移动的时候它们会微微颤抖，我忘情地抚摸上去，那些微小的汗毛略过我的手心，像是另一次不可理喻的撩圌拨。<br/>
我闭上眼，林开始帮我解开裤子，他的动作总是快速敏捷，他看见了我那没法掩饰的欲圌望不由得扑哧一笑，这不解的笑声让我有些尴尬，我还没来得及睁开眼，他就压过来挑起我的下巴跟我亲昵地交流一个又一个吻，直到感受他的身体在震动，摸着他的皮肤能感应到那心脏逐渐加快的跳动。我调皮的林，我诱人的林，我的林，你总是这样欲拒还迎，又迟迟不前进，搞得我在肉体的交融上矛盾很久。<br/>
“别折腾我啦。”我在唇齿纠缠间跟他抱怨道，“你是个调皮的捣蛋鬼。”<br/>
“哦，”他说这简单的一个字，却能用上几十种音调，那尾音牵引着我，我不得不立刻放弃自己的尊严，好好去享受这得意又不满的男孩散发出来的性圌感气息，“我亲爱的先生，今晚想要做些什么呢？你把我的苹果扔在一边，又到处乱圌摸，想干些什么呢？”他扽着我的衣领质问我。<br/>
我不动声色地扯下他的内圌裤，他也不拒绝，这是我们难得达成的协议。<br/>
我的手指在他的私圌密圌处游走，从我加入第一个手指，林那固执的气势才渐渐消退，他扯着我衣领的手也渐渐失去了力气，像是缠在那里当个支撑。<br/>
我的林——点燃我欲圌望的火，他望向我的眼神愈发迷离，锐利的目光也温柔了很多，笑容不再那么放圌荡，他鼻中呼出的气息有些滚烫，扑在我的双眼之间。然后我加入了第二根手指，林咬起了自己的嘴唇，我腾出一只手抚摸那开始发烫的双圌唇，他咬住我的手指，露出天真的傻笑，然后又松开，手指上出现一个好看的牙印，很快褪去。他把双臂环在我的脖子上，鼻子顶着我的锁骨，从我的第三根手指进入他那脆弱的体内，他的呼吸又一次加剧，甚至是不知所措地亲吻我的脖子。林——你这只精灵，我真是没法猜透你。<br/>
当四根手指在他体内的甬道中能够完全畅通后，我收回了自己的手，彼时我的林已经累得不行，但这只是开始，我把他柔软的身体微微抬起，让自己等待多时的欲圌望进入梦寐以求的肉体，这才让我的爱人缓过神来，他发出舒服的喘息，在我的嘴边留下一个轻柔的吻。<br/>
“你真是个坏家伙。”他看着我，恶狠狠地给我来了一句，却是一点杀伤力没有。<br/>
他抓着我的双肩，摆动自己的下圌身，他有时候会因为疲惫停下来靠在我身上休息一时，抓着我衣衫的扣子跟我说再等一会，却全然不在意仍在他身体中的东西继续给他的大脑传送着疼痛的信号。<br/>
我的林，我的林，我最最亲爱的林，我忍不住多说几次你的名字，你之于我的意义，就如同水之于鱼儿，若我的生命中失去了你，我该要如何度日？如何圌在这世上呼吸行走？<br/>
我松开手让他窝在我怀里，我把双手向他的四肢抚摸去，他光滑的皮肤变得潮圌湿粘腻，我捏住那柔嫩的肉体时，林就会不耐烦又没办法地晃动自己的腿，警示我别来打扰他的休息。好吧，你这个小精灵，你这个未成熟的小孩，我依了你，毕竟最爱你的是我，毕竟占有你的也是我。<br/>
后来我交换了位置，把他安抚在身下，抬起他的两条腿架在自己的肩上，然后送进自己还意犹未尽的分身。<br/>
他不知道从哪里摸出一支烟点燃（用的还是火柴，我的林，你真是一个神奇的存在），用左手的两个手指夹着，吸烟的姿态也让人没法把持，他睁开眼睛看着我，烟雾缭绕间他的面容变得有点模糊，只有那邪意的笑一清二楚，然后他又笑起来了，嘴里吐着粗俗的语言，不过我听起来都可爱至极。<br/>
“哦，我的洛瑞安先生。”他摇了摇头说道，眉头也皱了起来（我猜他一定在活动自己的脚趾），“你弄得我真痒。”<br/>
别说了，别说了，你真是个恶魔，我却没办法不对你笑，你是我快乐的原因，是我的毒圌瘾——是我的大圌麻，是我的海圌洛圌因，我对你的触摸每一步都像是充满了罪恶，你明明知道，却乐此不疲地叫我踏进你的圈套。<br/>
我看着烟气从他的鼻间冒出来，他仰起头伸出舌头舔自己的嘴唇，我猜他就是喜欢我看呆的样子，我那时一定愚蠢又呆滞，连他突然打我一巴掌都不会反应过来。<br/>
于是他又笑了，用不清楚的嗓音说道：<br/>
“你看起来蠢极了（我就知道），你也许该去修一门课叫“如何防止在做圌爱时发呆”，你知道吗？我觉得对你挺管用。”他的手臂弯曲起来，我知道为什么，我在他体内的活动越来越强，自信已经没办法维持他的矜持了，“你要记住把地板擦干净。”<br/>
他的手不自觉地卷起头发，卷好又松开，松开后再一次卷起，这样重复几十遍，他黑色的长发也变得凌圌乱，而我就喜欢他这样，迷茫与无措。他皱起眉了（哦，我的林，你最好别这样！），咬紧了嘴唇，手上的烟几乎要烧到他的手指，我弄疼他了。<br/>
于是我放缓了速度，并把那节短短的烟头从他手中抽走，在地板上捻灭，他睁眼看我，说真是个不专心的做圌爱家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>